All I want for Christmas is You
by moomoocow18
Summary: -COMPLETE ON CHRISTMAS EVE AS PROMISED! LOOK FOR SEQUEL SOON!-The gang comes home from college for the holidays and Gordo and Miranda stay with Lizzie while their parents visit relatives. Its pretty obvious what they want for christmas. LG and MM!
1. Default Chapter

All I want for Christmas Is You- Chapter 1  
  
*Hey there-This is my new story. Special Edition! It's a Christmas Story. Of coarse it's Lizzie/Gordo. And maybe Matt/Miranda!!! It's awesome. . .My sister is helping me write it so it's going to rock!*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. All events relating to the War in Iraq are fiction. I don't own, you don't sue.  
  
"Okay. . .Okay" Jo McGuire whispered into the receiver. "I love you too. Be careful baby. Bye." She softly placed the phone back on its cradle as tears welled up in her eyes. She slowly walked over to stand in front of the Christmas tree. She and Sam had put it up by themselves this year. With both kids out of the house, Lizzie at college and Matt fighting the war in Iraq, she often resulted to studying the ornaments, some homemade by the kids when they were 'kids'.  
"Jo? Are you okay?" Sam asked from the landing.  
"Yes, I guess I will be." Jo wiped a tear from her cheek and plopped down on the couch.  
"Was that Lizzie?" Sam inquired, coming to sit by his wife of 22 years.  
"No it was Matt."  
"You didn't let me talk to him?" Sam was suddenly aware of the reason of Matt's call and the reason of Jo's mood.  
"No, he only had a minute; he just wanted to let us know he can't make it home for Christmas." Another tear escaped down Jo's cheek.  
"What about Lizzie?" He asked quietly.  
"I don't know, it seems like she is too busy to call and tell us." Jo stared into the dimly lit fireplace.  
"She'll call soon, I know she will." Sam kissed her head and they sat in silence. As if on cue, the telephone began to ring. Sam pulled the cordless off the base.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Dad!"  
"Lizzie! It's been awhile!"  
"Yah, I know I've been really busy with finals, I meant to call like, a week ago, but this is the first chance I've gotten. Have you heard from Matt?  
"Yeah, um. . .He's not going to make it home."  
"Oh, Dad."  
"Mom's really torn up, but that's how war is, he's only a private, so he doesn't get many privileges."  
"Man, I miss him."  
"We all do."  
"Well on a lighter note, count me present for Christmas. . ."  
"That's great!"  
". . . And Miranda and Gordo too, if you guys will let them.  
  
"That sounds good to me. What about you Jo?" Sam quickly explained it to her. "She says yes, she's already started cleaning!"  
"Hahaha! That's good because we're driving up tomorrow. Only 7 more shopping days left! I got to run! I still have one more final left in like 30 minutes."  
"Bye sweetie! I can't wait to see you kids."  
"Bye! Love you!"  
  
20 year old Lizzie McGuire stared out the window at the softly falling snow. In California, it was unusual to see snow, especially for Christmas. It made her miss her brother because the first time and only time she'd seen snow before was when she and Matt were growing up. She heard the doorknob rattling and she turned just as a young girl with thick black hair come bouncing in.  
"Hey Miranda" Lizzie said smiling sympathetically.  
"Hey! Any word?" Miranda asked taking off her heavy coat and dusting the snow out of her hair. "It's really coming down now."  
"Yeah, um. . . I talked to my parents." Lizzie stated, obviously stalling.  
"Oh did they say yes?" Miranda flung herself down on her bed. They were in their dorm room they shared at UCLA.  
"Yes, they'd love to have you and Gordo."  
"What about Matt?" Miranda stared hopefully at her friend. Ever since they'd gone off to college Miranda had realized she had feelings for Lizzie's little brother, and was planning on telling him over Christmas vacation.  
"No. . .He isn't coming home." Lizzie noted the look of disappointment of her best friend's face.  
"Lizzie, I should have told him sooner. What if something happens to him, what if. . ."  
"Shh! Miranda don't think like that." Lizzie scolded. Their conversation was cut short by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Lizzie stood up from her place by the window and crossed the room. She swung open the door and there was Gordo.  
"Hey!" Lizzie exclaimed, her face lighting up. Gordo was covered with snow flakes. Gordo wrapped his arms around her in a big hug.  
"Hey." Gordo inhaled the sent of her hair. Then he caught a glimpse of Miranda rolling her eyes.  
"Oh my Gosh!" Lizzie exclaimed. "I forgot I have to go take my last final!" Lizzie scurried around the room searching frantically for her coat and books. On her way out the door Gordo slipped his coat over her shoulders because her attempt to find her own failed. "I'll be back at 7:30!" She yelled as she hoped into the elevator.  
"You've got it bad." Miranda stated as she rolled over onto her stomach.  
"Miranda, its Lizzie we are talking about!" Gordo exclaimed throwing a pillow at her.  
"How come you are the only two people who don't know you are in love with each other?" Miranda asked laughing at Gordo's facial expression.  
"We are not in love with each other." Gordo said defensively. He flopped onto his back on Lizzie's bed.  
"Denial. And if you aren't in love with her then why are you smelling her pillow?" Miranda looked over at Gordo who had his face pressed into Lizzie's pillow case.  
"Miranda, don't make me hurt you." Gordo threw a second pillow at her.  
"Seriously Gordo, everyone can tell that you guys are wrapped up in each other. Neither one of you date " Miranda logically explained.  
"You are right about one thing, I do love Lizzie, and more than you know, but she couldn't possible love me. I've known her for forever and have loved her for forever. So if she were going to have feelings for me she would have had them before now." Gordo rolled off the bed and walked over to the kitchenette. "Got anything to eat?"  
"She loves you more than you know David Gordon." Miranda muttered underneath her breath and got up to make sure Gordo didn't eat the whole pantry.  
  
*Review Review Review! And let me know if you want me to continue.* 


	2. Letters and Settling

All I Want for Christmas is You-Chapter 2  
  
Letters and Settling  
  
*Hey! This has taken me waaaay longer to write than I had ever anticipated and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting! I know most of you had some concerns about Miranda/Matt pairings and I wrote this chapter to depict how mature Matt grew up to be. He is now 18. The rest of the gang is 20. I know that might not be the age difference on the show but it is in my world so deal with it.  
  
Dear Miranda,  
It's been 6 months now since I've seen you. I miss you and I wish I could tell you that face to face. How is everything there? Are Gordo and My sister still fighting their feelings for each other? Man, how pathetic. They are in love with each other and they don't even know it. Why are they wasting their time? Life is too short. You have to face you problems head on. I've learned that out here.  
You don't have any idea how lonely it is out here. Three weeks ago we celebrated Thanksgiving and our feast was meat from a can. That's what I'm anticipating for Christmas also.  
My 18th birthday was one week ago. I guess you could say I'm an adult now but really I've been one since I started this whole thing. I guess deciding to drop out of high school early and come to this hell hole would be considered a "grown up" decision by some. But inside, I still feel like a little kid, just wanting to come home for Christmas.  
I'm in way over my head. The fighting is tough, you've got to watch you back every second or there will be a bullet in it in no time. I watch men and boys fall everyday. Even with Saddam Hussein in custody *Sorry! Had to put that in there* it's still pretty brutal. I get so scared at night, not knowing if I'm going to wake up again and live another day. I don't know if I'll ever get home. To see you and to tell you how I feel about you. If I died tomorrow Miranda, they'd mail my "journal" to my family. Then you'd get to read this. So if I died tomorrow I'd want you to know that I love you. With everything in me I love you. You just might be the only thing keeping me going because I have to know if you like me too.  
Until Tomorrow,  
Matt McGuire  
Matt closed his notebook and put the cap on his pen. He knew he'd never have the courage to mail this letter to Miranda. Even if he was a brave soldier he was a coward when it came to women. So he wrote to Miranda everyday, and if he died he wouldn't have to worry about if she ever found out. Shots rang out in the distance as he clicked his light off in the infirmary. His division was camped out throughout the hospital awaiting word from their commander. They were about to undergo a special operation and he knew that tomorrow could be his last day. Lying on the stiff mattress he attempted sleep be resulted to thinking about Miranda, her black hair, dark eyes, sweet smile. I guess he'd just have to wait to see how this operation went the next day. If he didn't die, there was a small chance he'd get to go home for Christmas. The thought of leaving Iraq made his stomach tighten with excitement. As much as he wanted to serve his country, he hated this one. *NO OFFENSE TO ANY IRAQIES!* He thought about Christmas dinner with his sister and his friends as he finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Okay! Let's get you guys settling in!" Jo McGuire addressed her houseguests. "Lizzie, you and Miranda can sleep in you room. I rearranged some things and put two twin beds in there since you'll be stay for a few weeks, I figured you wouldn't want to sleep together for that long."  
"Thanks Mrs. McGuire. Lizzie kicks like no other." Miranda laughed at her friend's expression.  
"I DO NOT!" Lizzie protested, "At least I don't hog the covers." The girls exchanged looks and focused back on her mom.  
"And Gordo, you can sleep in Matt's room, since I guess it won't be in use." Nobody said a word for until she gestured them up the stairs. Lizzie looked over at Miranda.  
"You okay?"  
"About the rooms? Yeah! I wouldn't want to sleep with Gordo!" She replied sarcastically. Lizzie rolled her eyes but wasn't fooled by Miranda brave face. She knew she was torn up.  
"Here Lizzie let me help you." Gordo offered grabbing another suitcase.  
"Awe Thanks. You're so sweet." She teased piling on two more.  
"No problem." Gordo gasped under the weight.  
  
As soon as they all reached their appointed rooms, Lizzie snuck out of Miranda's mess of clothes already covering the floor and down to Matt's room.  
"Knock, Knock." Lizzie said pushing the door open. Gordo was pulling on his jeans and was shirtless. "Oh my God. I'm sorry Gordo."  
"It's fine McGuire. I don't care if you see me." He smirked at her. They stood in silence as Gordo finished dressing himself. "So you want me because. . .???" After the irony of the second statement Lizzie spoke up.  
"Miranda and I want to know what you want to do?"  
"Well I was planning to hit the mall. I have a lot of shopping to do. Oh my gosh, I sound like you two!" Lizzie laughed.  
"You have no idea how much you did."  
"At least I don't always shop for myself." They started slowly approaching each other.  
"Whom are you shopping for?"  
"A certain female friend of mine." Gordo answered. By this time they were inches apart.  
"You don't have to go to the mall to get that gift." Lizzie said tilting her head in slowly.  
"But what can I get for Miranda here?" Lizzie pulled back abruptly and crossed her arms.  
"David Gordon." Lizzie sternly scolded. She turned on heel and headed from the room.  
"Lizzie! It was a joke!" But she was already back in her room.  
  
*You get a cookie if you review! LoL! Can someone please teach me how to accept anonymous reviews??? I don't know how to get it to work!!!* 


	3. Perfect Gifts

All I Want for Christmas is You-Chapter 3  
  
Perfect Gifts  
  
*Hey there everybody! I'm going to get this story done by Christmas Eve. It's my Christmas present to all of you! And the best Christmas present you could give me is a nice ole' review!!!*  
  
"Mom! What's burning?" Lizzie called coming down the stairs.  
"Your dinner! I'm sorry I went outside to help your father with the Christmas lights and I left the lasagna in the oven for too long. So. . .What do you kids want to eat?" Miranda and Gordo had joined Lizzie at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Um actually Mom, Gordo has to go to the mall and Miranda and I wouldn't mind going with him. We can all get something to eat there." She smiled sweetly at Gordo and he rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah! I have some Christmas shopping to do anyways." Miranda put in.  
"Well that's fine with me, Sam and I were thinking about going out to eat anyway. . .unless you're sure and then I can fix up something else real quick." Lizzie shook her head. "Okay well you guys have fun. We're going to light the house up at 9:00 so be home by then."  
"What?" Miranda asked.  
"It's a tradition. We always light the house up at 9:00 on December 18."  
"Oh! I can't wait!" As soon as her parents had left Lizzie sprinted back upstairs.  
"Lizzie! Where are you going?" Gordo called after her.  
"I have to change!"  
"Oh me too!" Miranda charged after her blonde friend and slammed the bedroom door shut.  
  
45 minutes later they piled into Gordo's truck and headed to the mall.  
"I have something to do." Gordo said once they were inside. "I'll meet you two at the food court in 30 minutes." He walked away from the girls with his hands in his pockets.  
"What do you think he is up to?"  
"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough. Let's go in here." Lizzie directed Miranda into a fancy watch shop.  
"Oh my god! Miranda look at this one!" Lizzie pointed into the display case.  
"Lizzie! Gordo would love that watch!" She frantically searched for the price.  
"I know. . ." Lizzie stared at the silver Rolex with gold frame.  
"$500!" Miranda screamed. "Put that down! You might break it!"  
"Oh my God."  
"Let's go." Miranda dejectedly walked away from the counter.  
"No! I want to get it for him!"  
"Lizzie you don't have that kind of money! Plus all the rest of the presents you have to buy like your parents and mine!" Miranda smiled.  
"You're right."  
"Okay Let's go. There is a sale in JcPenney's. Let's look for your mom." They walked away from the store.  
  
"Good work McGuire!" Sergeant Ledgers said slapping Matt on the back.  
  
"Thank you sir." The mission had been a complete success, but only because Matt accidentally stumbled upon some plans of an active terrorist group.  
"You just might have earned your way home for the holidays. Of coarse you'd have to talk to General Bryant, but I'm guessing you're as good as gone." Sergeant Ledgers walked away as a smile crept across his face. He turned in the opposite direction to go search for General Bryant. He stopped another private.  
"Do you know where General Bryant is?"  
"I think he's in his room." They were in an abandoned hospital in Baghdad; it was their temporary headquarters. Matt quickly went to the room appointed to General Bryant. He knocked briskly on the door.  
"Who's there?" A voice came from inside.  
"Private Matthew McGuire." The door swung open and a tall bulky man emerged.  
"Sergeant Ledgers recommended I see you. I know you said we needed everyone on the job for now and Holiday visits wouldn't be an option, but the Sergeant also said since I've been here for 6 months full time without leave, it might be possible to take a short 5 days to return home."  
"SHUT UP PRIVATE!" General Bryant screamed as Matt's heart dropped. Then a smile formed on the General's face. "You deserve way more than 5 days." Matt smiled broadly and shook his hand.  
"Thank you Sir!"  
"You can depart this afternoon. That will put you in. . ."  
"Hilldridge, California."  
"Right, by Christmas Eve. Return within 20 days after the New Year."  
"Thank you again sir!" Matt saluted him. The General just smiled and returned to his room. Matt ran off to pack his things. His mind ran wildly about all the presents he'd have to buy and in such a short time. But he didn't mind that he wouldn't be getting anything. Going home was the best present ever.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Dad! Hurry up its freezing out here!" Lizzie screamed to her dad who was impatiently cursing the lights. Gordo, Lizzie, Miranda and Jo were standing in the snow-covered yard waiting for Sam to find the bulb that was making the lights not work.  
"So Gordo, where did your family go for the holidays?" Jo asked shivering slightly at the wind.  
"They went to Michigan to be with their parents for Hanukkah." Gordo said staring at Lizzie who was also shivering. He slowly slipped his arm around her and she buried her face in his shoulder.  
"What about you Miranda?" Jo asked trying not to laugh at the oblivious couple.  
"They went to Mexico to be with my abuela. My grandma." All of a sudden the house lit up brightly and Sam shouted in triumph.  
"Oh! Its beautiful!" Lizzie gasped. Her father had done a really good job this year. But he probably just wanted to win the annual neighborhood contest.  
"Yes you are." Gordo added. Lizzie looked up at him as smiled. But he was looking at the lights.  
"Come on everyone! Let's go inside and I'll make us some hot chocolate." The all followed Mrs. McGuire in the house. They sat down around the fire and sipped their hot chocolate and swapping stories. It was soon 12:00.  
"Oh! I'm tired. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Lizzie stood up and Miranda raced in front of her.  
"I get the bed by the window!" She screamed. It was just Lizzie and Gordo standing at the base of the stairs. "Well. . .good night." Lizzie turned to walk up the stairs. Gordo pulled her back towards him and kissed her softly. When they pulled away her eyes were in astonishment. "Gordo. . ."  
"Mistletoe." Gordo pointed to the green plant hanging over their heads and walked past her, up the stairs shutting his bedroom door behind him. Lizzie squealed in frustration. "What's your problem!?!" Lizzie yelled to nobody in particular. She climbed the stairs and entered her bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
*Well, there is the end to Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! I PROMISE I'll finish this story by Christmas Eve! Why won't Gordo just open up to Lizzie? What did that kiss mean? Find out next time on. . .All I want for Christmas is yoU!*  
  
PS-If anyone has any ideas on what I can get my mom for Christmas I would greatly appreciate it. She is 47, and avid Oklahoma Sooner fan and Christian, its kinda hard to describe her. . .She's a real piece of work. Anywayz.-I'm up to suggestions! Offer a suggestion that I like and I'll write a Chapter within the hour that I read the review! So come on! Shorten everyone else's wait! 


	4. Finally

All I want for Christmas is You-Chapter 4 Finally *I didn't like any of your suggestions. . .but you get a chapter anyways because I'm bored. But keep thinking cause I'm desperate. Okay here we go. . .chapter 4. Oh some of you said to lay off the war stuff because its over. . .we'll its not. . .according to President Bush when asked if it was over because of the capture of Saddam Hussein he said "We are far from being through in Iraq."*  
  
December 22  
"Army flight 105 to Las Angeles, California leaves in 10 minutes." Matt boarded the plane that would take him to his home state. He sank down into his seat and rested his head in his hands. He couldn't wait to get home and see the look on everyone's face. He had decided not to call and tell them he was coming home after all. He had picked up a hunting calendar in airport gift shop and for his mom he'd gotten a sterling silver chain with an angel charm. He had a fleece blanket with "Lizzie" on it in big letters for his sister and for Gordo he'd gotten a CD of his favorite band. But for Miranda, he was still clueless. He was going to tell her how he felt, but he didn't know a gift that would be appropriate to accompany that news. He settled back into his seat and waited for the movie to come on. He'd flown into Norfolk Virginia just 4 hours ago and had a little time to get most of his shopping done. In 5 hours, he'd been in California, and then he'd rent a car and drive to Hilldridge.  
  
"Oh my God Miranda! It's been 4 days since he kissed me!" Lizzie exclaimed as she violently paced her room.  
"Maybe, it wasn't supposed to be a romantic kiss. You were under the mistletoe he had to kiss you. Hell! He would have kissed me!" Miranda lay back on her bed and continued writing in her journal. It consisted of mostly how much she was in love with Matt and how much she missed him.  
"No Miranda! This was a passionate kiss. I know it was! I was there." Lizzie crossed her arms and peeked out the door for the fifth time to see if anyone was listening. She shut the door in satisfaction.  
"Well. . .whatever, more importantly have you decided what you are going to get him for Christmas?"  
"No. I can't stop thinking about that watch. I've bought my mom, dad, and you a present, and I still have $200 left. That means I'd have to borrow some money from my college account and some from you. . ." Lizzie nonchalantly implied.  
"NO! NO way! Every time you borrow money I never get it back!" Miranda tossed her journal aside.  
"But Miranda! This is Gordo's present!"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"NO!"  
"Miranda. . ."  
"Lizzie!"  
"Fine!" Lizzie turned and slammed her door shut behind her. If she couldn't get the money she didn't know what to get Gordo for Christmas. It was December 22. She only had a few more days left until Christmas. She noticed that Gordo's bedroom door was propped open and she decided to go and see what he was up to. They hadn't really had much "alone time" since the "kiss" but he was always looking at her, and when he didn't realize it she caught him.  
"Gordo?" She said through the crack. He opened the door the rest of the way.  
"Hey." He said smiling at her.  
"I have to get out. Do you want to come? Or can I just take your car?" Lizzie noted that Gordo had grabbed her hand and was holding it lightly while she gestured with the other hand.  
"I'll come with you. Where do you want to go?"  
"I don't know."  
"I know the perfect place. Get a coat. Meet me at the car." Gordo dropped her hand and shut the door. Lizzie hurriedly ran back into her room. Miranda didn't even look up from her journal.  
"Back to beg some more?" she asked.  
"No. Gordo and I are going some where."  
"Really? Where?"  
"I don't know he wouldn't tell me."  
"Oh. Well have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Miranda smiled and then continued writing. Lizzie pulled on her heavy coat and ran from the room. 2 minutes after Lizzie arrived at the truck Gordo finally came out of the house.  
"Hurry up! I'm freezing!" Lizzie wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Gordo laughed and came to her side to unlock the door for her. He looked at her as he did and their eyes locked. He pulled open the door for her and broke the gaze, then journeyed to his side and jumped in.  
"Okay! Let's rock and roll!" Gordo drove towards their destination. They pulled up in front of the town's local hockey rink.  
"What are we doing here?" Lizzie asked smiling at Gordo's mysterious attitude.  
"We are skating."  
"But this place is already closed."  
"I know a guy." Gordo helped Lizzie out of the car and they entered through a side door. It was pitch black inside. Gordo fumbled with some switches until just the Christmas lights that decorated the inside of the rink lit up. It was just enough light to see where everything was. Gordo pulled out a pair of skates for both of them and they sat in silence as they slipped them on. Then Gordo pressed a button behind the counter and Christmas music began to play.  
"Have you been planning this?" Lizzie asked laughing.  
"Well. . .I'd planned on bringing you and Miranda here, but I figured it was more a two person thing." He held out his hand and escorted her onto the ice. They glided along slowly to "Silent Night" "Lizzie. . .can I ask you something?"  
"Anything."  
"Well I have this friend. And she is really close to me. And I like her more than just a friend but I'm afraid to tell her because I'm afraid to loose her if she doesn't share those same feelings. What should I do?"  
"I think you should just tell her how you feel. You never know if you don't try." Gordo placed his hand on her hip and held her other hand where she was skating in front of him.  
"Lizzie. . ."  
"What?" She stopped and turned to face him.  
"Do you want to know why I kissed you the other day?"  
"Yeah, that would be nice." She smiled.  
"It's because I'm completely and totally hopelessly in love with you. I only think about you. I dream about you at night. You are the only one I see myself with in the future." Gordo pushed stray locks of hair from her face and brought her hands up to his lips kissing them gently. "It would absolutely kill me if you said you didn't feel the same."  
"You don't have to worry about that because I've felt that way for longer than I can remember." Gordo dropped her hands and held her head, pulling her in for a gentle but passionate kiss that Lizzie was sure would melt the ice they were standing on. They kissed for a few minutes until Lizzie felt her cell phone vibrate in her back pocket.  
"Hello?"  
"Lizzie, It's mom."  
"Hey."  
"Dinner is ready, where are you and Gordo? Miranda told me you guys left."  
"We're on our way."  
"Okay." She hung up the phone and turned back to Gordo.  
"I'm sorry. Mom says dinner is ready." They took off their skates, turned off the lights and jumped in the car. The made it home within 5 minutes and ran inside hand in hand for dinner.  
  
*Another Chapter finished! Yeah I'm cool! LoL! Okay but Everyone take note! Because I don't want reviews saying "I'm so glad they got together." Because they aren't officially a "couple"! Notice Gordo didn't ask her to be his girlfriend. They just said they liked each other. So don't be confused.! Still send in suggestions for my mom! 


	5. Snow!

All I want for Christmas is You-Chapter 5  
  
SNOW!  
  
*Goo. I thank all of your for you suggestions. . .but I'd really like to get her something besides jewelry. I get her something like that every year. Anyways. This story MIGHT not be done before Christmas. I'm planning on writing 2 chapters today but I got grounded from the computer for 2 days so I'm behind. That's cutting it short. So I vow to you I will try. And if not, I will carry the story over to after Christmas, maybe even New Years.  
  
December 24th-Christmas Eve.  
Lizzie woke up to the sound of laughter of little kids outside. She rolled out of bed, pulled her robe on and tightly around her. She pulled open the blinds and her mouth dropped open. The entire neighborhood was covered with a fresh blanket of snow. There couldn't be more than 2 inches on the ground, but it was enough to stand back and look at. Lizzie jumped over onto the lump on Miranda's bed.  
"We are going to have a white Christmas!" Lizzie exclaimed bouncing up and down.  
"Go away." Miranda rolled over towards the wall.  
"Miranda!" Lizzie tickled underneath her chin. "Wake up!"  
"No! If I wake up it means Matt isn't going to be here." Lizzie rolled her eyes and jumped off her friend. If she was going to be in a bad mood she didn't want to be around her.  
"Come and get me when you are in a better mood. Enjoy it Miranda! This is our first white Christmas ever!" Lizzie ran out of her room and knocked on Gordo's door. When he didn't answer she poked her head inside. There was a lump under the covers with a mass of curly brown hair peeking out. Lizzie took a running leap and landing next to him. "Wake up! Wake up! We have a white Christmas!" Lizzie shook him repeatedly.  
"Uuuugh." Gordo groaned loudly and turned to face her pushing his head out from beneath the blankets. "When are you going to get over this 'get up early' phase?" He ruffled her hair.  
"Never. I'm a morning person." She mocked him by ruffling his hair. Gordo shrugged and smiled at her.  
"Now what's this you say about a white Christmas?" Lizzie got off the bed and pulled up the blinds. Gordo's eyes got wide.  
"Isn't it exciting?? I'm going to the mall in a little bit and when I get back we're going to play in the snow okay?" She asked bending down over him and kissing his forehead.  
"Only if you do that again." Gordo smiled as she kissed his forehead for the second time. "Even better than the first time." He pushed her off of him and pulled the covers back over his head. She started tickling him through the blankets. He retaliated by sitting up and pushing her on to her back and pinning her wrists down with his hands to where he was straddling her. He stared down into her eyes. "Do you give?" Lizzie, being the stubborn girl she is, shook her head no. Gordo tilted his head down and their lips were about to meet when there was a loud scream coming from downstairs. Gordo and Lizzie sprang apart and ran downstairs.  
"What's wrong Miranda?" Jo asked throwing open the front door.  
"THOSE KIDS HIT ME IN THE FACE WITH A SNOWBALL!" Miranda continued to brush snow out of her hair. Jo, Lizzie and Gordo began to chuckle lightly until they were laughing hysterically. "It's not funny! I just wanted the newspaper! How would you like it if it happened to you?" She picked up a handful of snow form the porch step and threw it hitting Lizzie on the shoulder.  
"HEY!" Lizzie screamed running out the door. She tackled her best friend but she shoved Lizzie's face down in the snow. "Miranda!!" Lizzie screamed furiously. Miranda ran back inside the house locking the door behind her. Lizzie pounded on the door. "LET ME IN!" Soon the door swung open and revealed Gordo. Lizzie lunged forward trying to get past him put he put his hands on her hips and held her back. "EEEEEER!" Lizzie squealed. She breathed heavily for a second calming down. She was suddenly aware of how cold it was. "I'm freezing!" Lizzie stepped in calmly and shut the door. She went to it down by the fire. Miranda soon joined them with 3 cups of hot chocolate.  
"I really got to get to the mall. It closes at 6:00 today because its Christmas Eve." Lizzie looked nervously at the clock.  
"I'll go with you Lizzie." Miranda offered.  
"Someone's in a better mood."  
"Yeah, I just figured. . .If he isn't here, I don't have to embarrass myself."  
"What are we talking about?" Gordo asked obviously confused.  
"Nothing. Come on Miranda, lets go change." Lizzie grabbed her friend and hurried upstairs. Gordo pulled on some shoes and a coat and shoveled the driveway so the girls could get their cars out.  
"We'll be back by noon." Lizzie and Miranda had finally reached the car and were backing out of the driveway.  
"Okay. Maybe after you guys get back we can start the dinner for your mom." Gordo leaned down on the driver's side window.  
"Yeah, She's really swamped. I figure she'll probably be at the grocery store until three."  
"Come on Lizzie! Roll up the window, it's cold!" Miranda hit her on the arm.  
"We have to go."  
"Okay." Gordo kissed her forehead. Lizzie smiled reluctantly and rolled up the window. She pulled out and headed towards the mall.  
"You guys are so cute!" Miranda squealed. Lizzie sighed. "What?"  
"We'll it's just that. . .we aren't really 'together'. I mean we are still just friends who like each other more than friends." Lizzie gripped the steering wheel glancing from the road to Miranda from time to time.  
"You know you have him! Why does it matter if it is official or not?" Miranda asked kicking the heater up to full blast.  
"Because. . .Like just now, before I left I wished I could have kissed him. Like really kissed him not just him kissing me on the forehead." Lizzie sighed in frustration.  
"Just be patient." Miranda instructed as they turned into the mall. "So I'm guess you want to know why I wanted to come along?"  
"I don't know. Why?"  
"I've decided to chip in on his watch. If Matt was here, and I need extra money, and you had the money to spare, you'd help me out. So I guess I'll help you out." Lizzie slammed on the brakes and threw her arms around Miranda's neck.  
"You are the best!" Lizzie said pulling into a parking space.  
"I know I try. Now let's go get that watch!"  
  
*I know this was short and boring. . .but the next chapter which I'm writing as soon as I post this one is going to be the BEST* 


	6. Christmas Eve Surprises

All I want for Christmas is You-Chapter 6  
  
Christmas Eve Surprises  
  
*I just want to let you guys know I can't get any websites to come up, so I don't know when these chapters will get posted. Chapter 5 and 6 can't be loaded until further notice. But obviously if you are reading this they've been loaded. I'm just sorry if they are late. Oh and "PRV. - stands for Private.*  
  
"Okay! Everyone! Dinner is ready! Come sit down!" Jo called from the dinning room to everyone in the rest of the house. It was a tradition of the McGuire's to eat a dinner on Christmas Eve and then the leftovers all Christmas day. This way, nobody had to cook at all on Christmas. The house seemed to shake as 4 other people came running towards the dinning room.  
"Mom! It smells so good!" Lizzie commented as she entered the room.  
"I agree with you Lizzie!" Miranda chimed in.  
"You did a wonderful job." Gordo said kissing her on the cheek.  
"Well thank you Gordo! All of you!" Jo sat down in her chair and Sam followed. Once everyone was seated they said a prayer and then began to eat. Everyone was aware of the empty chair. There was slight tension when past Christmas celebrations were talked about. Everyone missed the presence of a bratty little brother, son, or crush. About 10 minutes into dinner the doorbell rang. Everyone started to stand up.  
"Please! I'll get it." Miranda offered. She was closest to the living room anyway. She quickly got up and went through the dinning room doors and over to the front door. She opened it and froze. A tall young man of about 18 stood with 3 suitcases and a pin on his chest that read 'PRV. Matt McGuire.'  
"Miranda!" Matt dropped his suitcases and wrapped her in a warm hug. "I'm so happy to see your face. I missed you so much!!" Miranda was silent as he stared down into her eyes.  
"MIRANDA! WHO'S AT THE DOOR!" Lizzie called from the other room. She soon appeared at the front door. "OH MY GOD! MATT!!" She threw her arms around her little brother, who was much taller than her now, and he kissed her on the cheek.  
"Oh my God, Lizzie! I'm so happy to see you again!" Everyone came running into the living room after hearing Lizzie's scream.  
"MATT!" Jo cried. He drew his mother into a hug and she stood on tiptoes to kiss his forehead.  
"It's okay mom, I'm here now." He gave his dad a hug and Gordo a quick handshake that turned into a hug.  
"How did this happen?" Jo asked and everyone awaited his answer. Matt started telling everyone the whole story as they journeyed into the dinning room and sitting down to continue eating. Soon they were all full, just as Matt finished his story.  
"So I rented a car and drove here today." Matt leaned back in his chair and put his arm nonchalantly on the back of Miranda's chair.  
"Matt, I'm so glad you are here but. . .I'm afraid I didn't get a Christmas present for you." Lizzie commented.  
"Me neither."  
"Me neither."  
"Me neither."  
"What about you, Miranda? Did you forget about me too?" Matt asked playfully.  
"No I got you one." Miranda answered in all seriousness. Lizzie snickered and was greeted by a glare from Miranda.  
"Oh you did?" Matt looked at her.  
"Yeah, but I'll give it to you later. . .tomorrow. . .When everyone else opens theirs." Miranda exhaled as Matt began another conversation with his parents. She glanced over and saw Lizzie shaking with laughter. She kicked her best friend underneath the table.  
"Ow!" Lizzie yelled. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. "Um. . .I bit my tongue." She lied.  
"Okay! Everyone time to move into the living room." Jo pushed her family out through the doors as she began clearing the table.  
"Mom?" Lizzie asked poking her head in.  
"Yeah sweetie?"  
"Want me to help you?" Lizzie asked.  
"Come on Lizzie!" Gordo yelled from the living room. "We are going to play 'Speed.'"  
"You go on sweetie. I want you to spend time with Gordo." Jo said innocently as she picked up a pan.  
"Why?" Lizzie didn't think her mom knew anything about the two of them.  
"You don't think I see the way he looks at you and the way you talk to him? I can tell you guys are in love! A blind man could see it." Jo walked over to her daughter and tucked some hair behind her ears. "Don't let him get away sweetie. He's too good of a catch. Besides, he's probably the only boy your father would let you be alone with."  
"Thanks mom!" Lizzie exclaimed throwing her arms around her. Then she sauntered off to play cards with Gordo.  
  
"Well! You're mother and I are going to head to bed. If you guys need anything, don't bug us. You better get to bed soon or Santa will have to skip us!" Sam said pulling his wife upstairs.  
"Dad!" Lizzie and Matt yelled at their father's corniness.  
"Lizzie, get your coat on. Meet me in the backyard." Gordo said slipping out the back door. Lizzie looked at her brother and best friend. They were sitting next to each other on the couch in front of the fire.  
"Go Liz." Miranda smiled deviously.  
"You've got it bad." Matt smirked as Lizzie rolled her eyes.  
"You're not the first person to say that." She grabbed her coat from the closet and slipped on some shoes and exited through the back door. She didn't see Gordo anywhere, but she followed his footsteps in the snow. They lead around the house to the front yard. When she came around the corner she gasped. Gordo was leaning up against a sleigh, drawn by two white horses.  
"What took you so long?" He asked pulling on her arm and helping her up onto the bench.  
"Gordo. . .This is. . ."  
"Amazing?"  
"Yeah!"  
"No, McGuire, You're amazing." He pulled her closer and their lips touched. They stayed like that for what seemed like ages but was really only a couple seconds. After they broke apart Gordo took hold of the reins and they started sliding down the snow-covered street.  
"How did you ever arrange this?" Lizzie asked still dumbfounded.  
"It's used at the ice rink for their Christmas show. They horses are from my uncle's ranch." Gordo explained as if it was the most logically thing in the world. They fell silent until Gordo reached for her hand. "Lizzie. I don't think I made things clear the other day at the ice rink. I would never forgive myself if I let you get away. You are the perfect girl for me. I couldn't live without you." He pulled the sleigh to a stop and turned towards her. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Lizzie kissed him softly on the lips. She could tell he was nervous, yet so was she.  
"Here." Gordo pulled out a box from his coat.  
"Oh my God Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed, tears springing to her eyes.  
"It's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring. It promises us to each other." He wiped the tears from her cheek as he slipped it on her finger. "Why are you crying baby?" He whispered in her ear.  
"You are too good to me." She kissed him again this time, growing deeper and deeper with passion. They were together, and she could spend the rest of her life just as they were right then.  
  
Meanwhile. . . 


	7. Christmas Eve into Day

All I want for Christmas is You-Chapter 7  
  
Christmas Eve into Day  
  
*Hey! This might. . .Just might. . .be the last chapter. It depends on how much I write. If it's not. . .There will be one more. But anyways, here we go!  
  
11:59 p.m.-  
  
"I didn't ever want her to get the impression that I didn't think she cared about me. Did she say she liked me? As more than a friend? Did she say that?" Matt thought to himself, as he lay awake in his bed. "I didn't mean to push her away! Now what am I going to do? I've got to talk to her." Matt swung his legs over the side of the bed and headed down the hall. He knocked softly on his sister's bedroom door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He slowly pushed the door open. In the bed by the window there was Miranda's outline. The other bed was empty. Lizzie was still out with Gordo. "I wonder what those two are up to tonight?" Matt laughed a little and then exited the room. Miranda was asleep. It would have to wait until morning.  
  
12:30 a.m.-  
"Shhhh! Gordo! Don't wake anybody up!" Lizzie whispered to Gordo as they snuck back in through the back door. All the lights were out. They quietly walked up the stairs hand in hand. At Lizzie's door they said good night.  
"I'll see you in the morning." Gordo said drawing her into a breathtaking kiss.  
"Wow. Okay." Lizzie quietly went into her room after one more quick kiss from Gordo. Gordo went down the hall into his room and pulled off his jeans and shirt. He climbed into bed with just boxers on. He was startled when somebody moved next to him.  
"Oh my god!" Gordo screamed.  
"Shhhh! It's just me! Matt! In my own bed." Gordo relaxed. "Are you just now getting home with Lizzie?"  
"Yeah."  
"You dawg!"  
"It's not what you think Matt. We played in the snow."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Go to sleep."  
"Fine."  
  
1:00 a.m.-  
"I can't sleep." Miranda thought to herself. Lizzie had woken her up when she'd come in and now she couldn't get back to sleep. She got out of bed and pulled on her robe. She went silently down the stairs and into the kitchen. She put water on the stove for hot chocolate and then went to the cabinet to get a mug. The mug slipped out of her hands and went crashing to the floor.  
"Shhhh!" Miranda hissed aloud to the now shattered coffee mug. She started picking up the pieces when she heard footsteps on the stairs. The kitchen door swung open revealing Matt.  
"Hey. Let me help you." Matt bent over and began helping her clean up the broken glass.  
"Thanks."  
"Listen about earlier. . ."  
"No, I overreacted." Miranda threw away the glass and then retrieved two cups for herself and her guest.  
"No you didn't. I was acting childish and stupid. I was blind." Matt got the hot chocolate mix from the pantry and poured it in with the water. "I really want to tell you something." "Okay shoot." Miranda opened the bag of marshmallows and continued to stir her hot chocolate then dropped the marshmallows in her drink. She looked back at Matt and then down on to the counter. 'I Love You' was spelled out in marshmallows. She glanced back up to Matt's face that bared a look of hope and fear. "I'm scared Miranda. I'm scarred I'm going to ruin a wonderful friendship in the next five seconds. Please say something."  
"I thought soldiers didn't get scared." Miranda stated and then smiled. She grabbed a handful of marshmallows from the bag and put the number '2' on the end of the 'I Love You.'  
"How long?" Matt asked coming around to her side of the counter.  
"Two years. You?"  
"Longer than that." They both laughed awkwardly.  
"What does this all mean? It's happening so fast." Matt grabbed her hand and sent a shiver up her spine.  
"I don't know. All I know is that I'm in love with you. I don't just 'love' you in actually 'in love' with you." Matt pulled her closer and kissed her softly.  
"Oh my God Matt."  
"What?"  
"I've never felt this way before! I feel like I could fly!"  
"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend? Oh that sounded really corny. . .but you know what I mean." Matt searched her eyes.  
"Of coarse. I'd do anything for you." They took their hot chocolate and curled up on the couch in each others arms, falling asleep to soft Christmas music.  
  
Christmas Morning  
  
"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Lizzie jumped up and down on Gordo's bed. Gordo opened his eyes and smiled. "Where is Matt?" Gordo checked the other side of the bed.  
"I don't know. He was here when I fell asleep." They looked at each other and made a beeline for Lizzie's room.  
"Miranda's gone too." Lizzie stated the obvious.  
"Thanks for clearing that up for me. I couldn't see that with my own eyes." Gordo laughed as Lizzie faked a mock hurt. The quietly walked down the stairs, spotting Matt and Miranda fast asleep, curled up next to each other. Lizzie smacked both of them on the head.  
"Wake up before Mom and Dad find you two like this." She hit her brother again.  
"Ow. Lizzie." Matt rubbed his head.  
"So I take it you two are 'together' finally?" Lizzie smiled.  
"Did you tell her before?" Matt and Miranda asked each other at the same time.  
"You both told me."  
"And you didn't tell me that?" Miranda asked.  
"I didn't want to ruin the surprise." Lizzie screamed as a pillow flew in her direction.  
"Morning everyone!" Jo announced from the top of the stairs. Both couple separated from their embraces. "I know everything." They looked around, confused. "I saw Lizzie and Gordo kissing in the front yard from the window and I saw Matt and Miranda sleeping together when I woke up at 2:00 this morning to put out the presents." All four mouths dropped open. "Don't worry I won't tell your father."  
"I already know." Sam said coming to put his arms around his wife. "And I'm so glad you were going to keep these relationships from me since I practically made them work."  
"What do you mean?" Jo asked.  
"If I hadn't got transferred here when you were pregnant with Matt these four would never have met! Props to Sam!" Everyone laughed.  
  
The Christmas morning was a complete success. Everyone loved his or her presents and Gordo vowed he'd never take his watch off. Matt got Miranda a silver heart charm for her charm bracelet. But none of these gifts mattered. They got the best gift of all. Their potential mates!!!!!  
  
*Hahaha! That means they are getting married! And I'm so done with this story! I hope you liked it! Lemme know if I should write about the weddings or the road to the weddings! I'm very pleased! And for the record. . .I'm done on Christmas eve at 9:22!!! Review with your opinions please. Oh! I got my mom and Angel for her nativity set! Thanks for all the suggestions! Check for more stories later* 


End file.
